


love me (and i'll show you how much i love you)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Blake "where tf is my blanket" Belladonna, Bumbleby - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Making Out, Mentions of Team JNPR, Yang "i love the bellabooty" Xiao Long, implied whiterose, look maybe they bang, mention of Qrow, top Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: “I love you.”And the way Yang says it is like a prayer, like it’s the last thing she will ever say to Blake again; like it is her life line. The pressure of her fingers that are now on her lower back are firm, but soft. It is secure, open enough that if Blake wants to pull away, she can.As if she would ever leave Yang again.





	love me (and i'll show you how much i love you)

It is the middle of the night, the cold winter in Atlas seeping in through the doors and windows of the Schnee manor, chilling every room and person that happened to occupy it. Yang shifted and tightened her hold on the sleeping girl in her arms, feeling Blake’s chest rise and fall steadily as she hummed lowly and snuggled in deeper to Yang’s embrace. Even in her sleep she was glued to Yang’s side, soaking up her warmth and safety, her head tucked in under the blonde’s chin, ears twitching ever so often as she slept.

Yang had woken up a while ago, too anxious to fully succumb to her exhaustion, despite how strong it was. She had managed at least an hour before she had woken up; panic momentarily paralyzing her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding her, only for it to melt away as the weight curled up against her front made itself known, cat ears tickling her nose. Yang had breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing and her body sinking back into the mattress she and Qrow had brought into the room earlier.

When it had become time to turn in for the night, everyone had exchanged looks, too worried and afraid to be apart from each other so soon, even if all they were doing was retreating to private rooms for the night. Yang recalled how Ruby looked to Weiss, her promise to never leave her side, even for a second, clearly at the forefront of her mind, her silver eyes wide and concerned.  __

_ “Weiss…” _

The ex-heiress had sighed tiredly and her eyes drifted over everyone before settling on Ruby, a softness reserved only for her taking a hold. _ “Don’t worry. I have an idea.” _

And that’s how half an hour later, all of them were situated in a room with mattresses strewn about the floor, each person comfortable as they finally laid down, the stress and strain from the last few weeks leaving their bodies. Their minds too tired to stay awake for any longer.

Yang’s lilac eyes scanned the room and she smiled as she caught sight of white hair. Weiss was curled against Ruby, her arms holding on tightly and Yang felt an unknown tension she had not realised she had been holding, vanish from her body. Knowing that Ruby was safe and sound asleep with Weiss settled her.

Near them she saw a brief flash of orange before it disappeared and a loud snore echoed throughout the room. Nora rolled over in her sleep, her limbs sprawling across Ren and Jaune. The three of them had been sitting on the bed together, quietly talking when Yang had last seen them before passing out. ‘ _ They must’ve grown too tired to move.’   _ She thought idly. ‘ _ I don’t blame them.’ _

Yang shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, savouring the sensation of Blake wrapped up in her arms.  With nothing else to do but sleep, she might as well try again. Gradually, she could feel some of her anxiety flow out of her, the tightness in her chest releasing as she sunk further into Blake. It was not long before the world faded away again and only the warmth remained.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake woke up shivering, the blanket drawn up to her chin not helping in the slightest to ward off the cold as her body shivered and goose bumps littered her skin. She reached a shaking hand out, searching for the warmth that was her girlfriend. Upon not finding it, Blake’s amber eyes peered into the darkness, adjusting much faster and easier due to her cat heritage. They practically glowed in the night and Blake felt her chest lock up as she realised Yang was not in the room with her and their friends.

Sitting up, she rose to her feet and quietly snuck out of room. Stepping out into the hallway, Blake tilted her head and swiveled her ears every which way; searching for any sign of Yang. It was not until she traveled down the still corridor, trembling arms enclosed tightly around her body did she hear her. A low, frustrated grumble of “Where is it?” ringing loud and clear in Blake’s ears.

She turned right and was met with Yang’s retreating backside, her golden hair swaying across her back as she walked, quietly peeking into every door she passed before closing it with a sigh and grumbling to herself, her bare feet padding along the carpet as she continued down the hallway.

Blake let out a breath of relief, her hand briefly moving to her chest as she felt her heart settle from her worry. Quickly, she closed the distance between herself and Yang, her hand reaching out and softly landing on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

It took only but a second for Blake to process that Yang’s entire body had tensed before she had to jump away from a harsh elbow as Yang whirled around, hey body locked and eyes filled with murder. Blake hastily raised her hands in a peaceful gesture, her brows furrowed and ears flat. She could see the recognition glaze Yang’s eyes and her frame immediately relaxed, her defensive stance disappearing as they locked eyes.

“Blake.” Yang breathed out, her face blushing with shame as her gaze darted downwards. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I-”

Blake wasted no time in reaching out, her arms encircling around Yang’s neck as she pulled her in for a hug. Her chin taking residence on her girlfriend’s shoulder as the taller girl buried her face into her neck, her own arms curling around her waist.

“Hush, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.”

“I’m just a little on edge.”

Blake hummed in acknowledgment.

“What are you even doing out here?”

“Oh, uh,” Yang pulled away slightly in order to look into Blake’s eyes. She always did prefer to stare at her when she spoke. “I needed to use the bathroom, but I think I took a wrong turn.” She gestured to the hallway they were both currently in before placing her hand back on Blake’s waist, “Because when I came back, I couldn’t find our room.”

The softest of smiles graced Blake’s lips as she moved one hand from caressing the back of Yang’s neck to cradling her cheek, her thumb making soothing motions along her cheekbone.

“It’s a good thing I found you then. We wouldn’t want you stalking the halls at night.”

A quiet hum is her only response as Yang leans into the touch, a content sigh slipping past her lips. Blake shivers as she feels Yang’s fingers move from where they are resting against her sides, the tips slipping underneath the jumper Weiss had given her has a night shirt, in order to trace patterns along her figure.

They stood there, alone in the quiet corridor of the Schnee manor in the dead of night, holding each other and it is in this moment that Yang and Blake both realise that this is the first piece of quietness the two of them have shared together since their fight with Adam at the waterfall. Between the chaos of the Leviathan, Cordo, flying to Atlas, the military, Weiss’ family and then finally passing out in bed, they had not been granted the luxury of talking.

And it is in the dead of night that the two of them finally decide to do something.

Yang’s lilac eyes have yet to leave hers and Blake cannot help the way her breath hitches when she sees the sheer amount of genuine love, care, trust and admiration that is shining through. Blake may have been cold before, but that was far from the case now. Wrapped up in Yang’s arms always made her feel warm, cozy; but right at this moment? She was hot, her heart speeding up with just how close Yang’s face was to hers. Her body trembling for an entirely different reason with the knowledge that all she had to do was lean in and her lips would be pressed to Yang’s.

She could feel it, the building tension between them and Blake knew that Yang could feel it too; especially with the way her tongue poked out to wet her lips as her eyes finally broke contact only to stare down at her parted lips instead.

The air around them is suddenly too thick and heavy to breathe and Blake’s thumb stills its movements against Yang’s cheek as she inhales a shaky breath, her girlfriend’s name on her lips. But she doesn’t get out more than the first syllable before Yang closes the space between their mouths and a surprised squeak comes out instead as she feels warm, soft lips against her own.

It lasts for a mere few seconds, but when Yang pulls away it is with the utmost care, as if she was reluctant to ever not be this close to Blake again. She rests her forehead against hers and there is a smile in her voice as she whispers what has been said in every way possible between them, besides saying it outright.

“I love you.”

And the way Yang says it is like a prayer, like it’s the last thing she will ever say to Blake again; like it is her life line. The pressure of her fingers that are now on her lower back are firm, but soft. It is secure, open enough that if Blake wants to pull away, she can.

As if she would ever leave Yang again.

Their foreheads are still pressed against each other and Blake’s breathing is coming out fast and erratic, the heat from before now engulfing her entire frame and her mind screaming for more; for more air, for more contact.

_For more_ _Yang._

Before she can become too overwhelmed with everything and nothing all at once, Blake surges forward and kisses Yang with everything that she is. Pouring all of her love, want and need into the contact, the hand on the back of Yang’s neck sliding up to tangle in thick, golden waves.

“I love you too.”

It comes out in a breathless rush as she pulls away for a second to inhale, expanding her lungs with Yang’s scent, before roughly pushing back. The desperation of losing Yang once, gaining her back and very nearly losing her all over again on multiple occasions without having shared her feelings, come bubbling up to the surface as their lips move as one. She is so overcome with emotion that all she can think to do is kiss Yang, to touch her.

So that is what she does.

The hand that is holding Yang’s face moves to join the other that is lost in her thick locks and she tightens her fingers as they dig into her scalp, securing her in place as her kisses become harder, deeper, more desperate.

A yelp sounds throughout the hall and Blake barely manages to register that it comes from Yang as her teeth enclose around her bottom lip, holding it in place as she sucks and she unintentionally forms a fist in Yang’s hair and pulls her closer as Yang’s fingers, skin and metal, glide down her back and to her ass.

Blake releases Yang’s lower lip and she shivers at the low moan that follows. They separate and both of them are panting heavily, their shoulders rising and falling with each sharp intake of breath and Blake fights to keep the moan that is threatening to slip out of her mouth hidden as she becomes painfully aware of the weight of Yang’s hands against her.

“I, uh, that was-um. D-do you have fangs?”

Yang’s breathless whisper makes her smile and Blake can’t repress the laugh that bubbles out at the cuteness of it. She presses her body harder into Yang’s, her ears twitching and heart racing.

“Yes, they’re only small though.”

Her bright amber eyes flick to the blonde’s kiss swollen lip before going back to lilac and Blake’s skin tingles at the raw lust and need in them.

“Is your lip okay?”

Yang tilts her head down, barely nodding before she is leaning back in, her hands squeezing Blake. 

“Do that again.”

This time Blake  _ does  _ moan, a low whine that erupts from her as her mouth presses into Yang’s once again. Yang is trembling against her and she hears her breath hitch as her tongue licks along her bottom lip, her hands lost in a sea of gold and her feet rising to the tips of her toes as her tongue goes into Yang’s mouth for the first time.

A whimper comes from one of them, Blake isn’t quite sure who, maybe both of them, but she is certain that the sharp gasp that sounds next is from her as her feet suddenly leave the ground. Her tongue curls around Yang’s as a firm pressure slides down the back of her thighs and lifts her, her legs locking around her waist as those strong arms keep her upright.

The difference in height gives Blake an advantage and she utilizes it in order to yank Yang’s head back, and shove her tongue deeper, running it along Yang’s teeth, the insides of her cheeks and the underside of her tongue.

Yang emits a broken moan and Blake does not realise they are moving until her back collides with the wall. She breaks away with a grunt and Yang uses the opportunity to latch herself onto Blake’s pulse point.

“ _ Ah! Yang.” _

But Yang does not slow down, her teeth digging into Blake’s throat, her tongue dancing over the abused skin and it is all Blake can do to move her head to the side so that Yang can have better access. Harsh pants and cracked whimpers leaving her as Yang leaves bite after bite along the column of her throat against the wall in the middle of the corridor; where anyone could get up and see them.

_ Where their friends could get up and see them. _

The notion should make Blake freeze, should make her tell Yang to stop. It should make her collect her thoughts as to what exactly the two of them were doing, but it didn’t. Instead it caused her to throw her head back, her hips to buck into Yang’s stomach and her thighs to tense and squeeze around her hips.

_ “Blake.” _

Hearing her name being said like that, like it was the only thing in world worth saying, like it was the only word Yang knew… It forced Blake to open her eyes so that she could find Yang’s. She gently pushed Yang away from her neck, half lidded eyes meeting her own as she said the only thing she could think to say in the muddled mess that was her mind.

“Find us a room.”

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two, the world stopping and ceasing to exist as Blake’s demand processed in Yang’s mind. Her arms were beginning to ache from holding her up, her muscles still tired, but burning with unreleased energy all the same. There was another ache too, one deep down and throbbing with want and if she did not ease it soon, she was going to explode.

She searched Blake’s eyes, blazing amber simmering with desire and Yang almost lost all sense of control when she felt Blake’s hips roll into her once more, her fingers curling in her hair as her brows furrowed with unconcealed longing.  

_ “Please.” _

Without another word, Yang pushes Blake more firmly against the wall and she visibly shivers as Blake’s breath catches in her throat. Her left hand reaches out, fumbling along the wall until she feels it.

A door knob.

Twisting her hand, she throws the door open just enough for her to reach back under Blake, her right hand gliding up her back to further support her as she steps away from the wall. She pinches Blake playfully with her left hand and she laughs at the small squeal that falls from her lover’s mouth in response.

“Yang!”

The door closes with a click as her foot nudges it behind her as she steps into the room, it is dark, but not terribly so. The curtains are pulled back and the clouds have broken away from each other just enough for a slither of moonlight to shine through, but that is all Yang needs.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” She was not sorry. “You just feel so good. I couldn’t resist.”

At that, she gives another squeeze. This time however, it is more sensual than playful and Blake lets out a high pitched sigh, her face coming forwards to capture Yang’s mouth in a kiss instead. It’s softer now though, not as rushed. Yang can feel that something has changed from the two seconds it took to walk into the room, make a little lighthearted tease and shut the door. Something is different.

The air around them is less stifling, less chaotic. That is not to say that the burning passion they were just feeling is gone, oh no. That could not be farther from the truth. It is just that, in the calmer, colder atmosphere of this new space, Blake being held in place against Yang by her arms and their lips pressed together in a slow sensual dance, Yang felt the urge to take her time. To savour what chance they had to be together.

To worship the love of her life and show her just how good she really does feel.

Thankfully, whatever luck is on their side tonight thought it would be helpful to lead them to a room that had a bed. Walking into the room slowly, Yang broke the kiss so that she could make sure that she did not trip over and drop Blake and started maneuvering to the large bed that was on the other side of the room.  

Blake did not mind though, choosing to nuzzle her face into the crook of her shoulder instead. Her lips leaving opened mouthed kisses along the exposed skin in their wake and Yang’s legs wobbled just as she made it to the edge of the bed, Blake’s fangs scraping along the vein before closing around the underside of her jaw and sucking.

The two of them fell in a heap, a mess of tangled limbs and hair as Blake’s back hit the mattress, her hands moving from Yang’s hair in order to cup her face, bringing it forward to brush their noses together. Yang landed in between Blake’s legs with one arm by Blake’s head, holding her up and both of them moaned at the sensation of her hips shifting, a spike of electricity flowing into their bodies and making the space between them hot with tension.

Yang placed her left hand on Blake’s knee, eyes never leaving hers as she slid it down caressing her thigh. Her fingers stopped at the hem of her jumper causing Blake’s chest to rise and fall at a rapid pace, excitement and anticipation making every nerve-ending sensitive.

Her voice was a quiet murmur, their lips barely grazing as she spoke. Afraid that if she was any louder she would break the trance they were both under.

“Can I?”

“Yang. _ Oh g-yes. _ ”

Soft hands brought their mouths together once more, fingers once again trailing up to tangle in golden waves as Yang slipped her hand underneath the fabric of Blake’s jumper and finding purchase on the hot skin hidden beneath. The muscles at the tips of her fingers tensed and rippled at her touch and she sighed blissfully as she felt Blake arch into her.

Ever so slowly Yang painted patterns onto Blake’s skin, leaving a scorching as she ascended further up her torso. Their kisses were desperate now, the fervour that had overtaken them in the hallway was back and with Blake’s hips rocking into her, searching for contact that was yet to come and her name spilling from those sweet lips in the form of moans and whimpers, it was amazing that they had made it this far without ripping each other’s clothes off.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Yang’s palm grazed over her breast and the moan Blake released was enough for Yang to feel a fresh new wave of wetness seep out of her, her hips thrusting into Blake on instinct. Blake broke the kiss her hands quickly removing themselves from Yang’s mess of hair in order to grip the end of her jumper. Yang’s eyes widened as she watched Blake, in a rush, sit up and all but tear the piece of clothing off of herself, flinging it across the room and falling back into the bed with a huff.

“You were taking too long.”

Yang smirked and adjusted so that she was laying flush against Blake, both of her hands coming back up to caress and squeeze her partner’s chest. A surprised cry left Blake as cool metal lightly danced across a hardening nipple, her voice breaking off into gasps as a hot, wet mouth took its place.

 

* * *

 

An indeterminable amount of time passed with Yang all too happy to lie between her girlfriend’s thighs, her hands and mouth leaving marks and pleasurable touches all across her chest, stomach and throat. Blake however, was getting far too impatient. The fire that had been burning in her ever since their first kiss was now an uncontrollable inferno and the flames flickered and seared her wherever Yang’s touch took place. She was the one in control, she was the one moving the fire and causing her to wiggle and squirm and pant.

“ _ Y-Yang, please.” _

Her fingers pinched into Yang’s shoulders and she groaned quietly as the tongue that had been swirling around her nipple gave one, two more flicks before it retreated, Yang’s mouth coming away with an audible  _ pop.  _ Dark eyes met hers and she gave a push to try and get the taller girl to move down to where she was craving release.

“Please. I need-  _ please Yang. _ ”

Yang studied Blake for a second, taking in the way her face and chest were a deep red, with dark angry purple marks littering her throat, collarbones and every available surface of her chest and stomach. She watched as her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath and she took in how widely blown her eyes were, wild and trusting.

“Okay.”

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss to swollen lips, teeth softly digging in and dragging out her bottom one as she moved away. Lips moving down as she does. Arms on either side of her as she shimmers down seductively. Blake’s fingers curl around her biceps, strong and solid.

Down.

A kiss to her stomach.

Down.

A bite to her hip.

Down.

A tug at her pants.

Down.

_ “Ah!” _

Blake’s back arched off of the bed, her hands flying down to grip at Yang’s hair as the tip of her tongue prodded and circled her clit before she made it flatter to lick through her folds, dipping inside briefly; only for her to repeat the process all over again.

Blake could hardly take it, she was so worked up. All of Yang’s teasing, her smiles, her touches and her smell… All of it. All of it was Yang and Blake was drowning in it, her heels dug into Yang’s lower back and her mouth hung open as she cried, pleading for more, for her to go faster.

Glancing down, Blake felt her body wind up incredibly tight, every muscle, every fiber tensing. Yang was staring right up at her through her lashes; her tongue buried inside of her and hands holding jerking hips down.

And then everything was coming undone.

Blake’s body spasmed and she vaguely registered a hand pressing against her mouth as she moaned, loudly; very,  _ very _ loudly. Her cries barely being muffled as Yang’s tongue moved inside. Ripple after ripple of pleasure consuming her whole as she withered and shook.

With a whimper, she fell limp into the bed; all of her energy leaving her as Yang agonizingly slowly licked away her wetness, kissing her thighs in the process before crawling up, a satisfied smile shining down at her as she hovered above her body, foreheads touching.

“So, I’m in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Reaching up tiredly, Blake moved some of the hair that had fallen around them, tucking it behind Yang’s ear, affection and playfulness lacing her words as she smiled in return.

“That’s a little self-centered don’t you think? Being in love with yourself.”

Yang’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she spluttered, words falling over the other as she tried to function and regain herself, but Blake’s laughter cut her off, silencing her with the sweetest of sounds.

“You’re amazing.”

Yang smiled, that one specific soft smile that was reserved for Blake and for Blake alone and she placed her chin to the top of Blake’s head, nuzzling into her ears as she laid down fully; one arm encircling her, pulling her closer and the other reaching down for the crumpled up blanket that had been kicked out of place, and pulled it up to cover the both of them.

“Wait,” Blake mumbled, sleep already overtaking her mind. “What about you?”

Yang blinked. “What about me?”

“I didn’t get to touch you.”

_ Oh. _

Yang pressed a kiss to Blake’s sweaty forehead, “Next time baby. You need sleep.”

“But-”

“No buts. I promise, it’s okay.”

Sighing in acceptance, Blake wrapped herself around Yang, pressing in close and burying her face into her neck, lips leaving a kiss before her breathing slowed down, soft puffs of air blowing against the skin. Yang held on tightly, ignoring the throbbing between her legs in favour of snuggling with her girlfriend. Like she said,  _ next time _ ; and who knew, maybe next time would be in the morning. Placing one last kiss to Blake’s head, Yang let her mind drift away from her. Fingers lazily tracing the muscles and contours along Blake’s back as she calmed herself down.

It was the middle of the night in the Schnee manor, surrounded by people that hated them and being hunted by people that wanted to kill them, filled her and every single member of their team with fear and anxiety, but holding onto Blake in bed, their limbs intertwined and hearts beating as one; Yang couldn’t bring herself to care. As long as she had her family and her partner, she would be fine.

They would all be fine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> K so, I know there are so many repetitive words but by this point I don't really care lmao. There was so much that I wanted to add into this story, expand on some things and explore other aspects, but even though I didn't and even though there are probably a few mistakes that I have missed; I am proud of the fact that this is over 4,000 words. Like, o m g. 
> 
> I am also painfully aware that my writing style changes throughout the story and honestly, idk what to tell ya mate, shits hard. 
> 
> So yeah, as always I hope you enjoyed it! I still cry over the fact that our bees are canon (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) and I just want them to be happy and safe aND SOMEONE PLEASE GET THEM ALL SOME THERAPY LIKE DAMN MAN COME ON LEAVE THEM ALONE. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment! I read every single one. 
> 
> Until next time babes.


End file.
